Silent Surrender
by Rbc Bones
Summary: Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia. -Tradução-
1. Silence

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: Lembrem-se, todos os capítulos são interligados mas não necessariamente obedecem uma linha de tempo. Alguns deles você pode decider onde fica melhor encaixar na história, outros o tempo estará mais explícito. De qualquer jeito, espero que faça sentido, e se não fizer e você estiver confuso, por favor me deixe saber e então eu vou reconsiderar o que eu estou fazendo aqui.**

**N/Rbc: quarta tradução. E essa é multi chapter. Os capítulos são bem pequenos, mas são muitos! Espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Silence**

Booth estava sentado em seu sofá, descalço e relaxado, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja. Há algum tempo ele tinha trocado seu terno de trabalho por um moletom cinza.

A batida em sua porta fez seu coração acelerar e sua cabeça virar. Deixando a garrafa na mesa e desligando a TV, ele andou até a porta da frente.

Ele já estava excitado naquele momento porque ele sabia quem estava do outro lado da porta e ele sabia _porque._ Booth abriu e deu um passo para trás, deixando sua parceira entrar. E ela entrou, sem falar uma palavra.

O que havia para ser dito? Os dois sabiam porque ela estava ali.

Ele fechou a porta e se virou para olhá-la enquanto ela botava a bolsa de lado.

Ela estava usando um daqueles vestidos. Do tipo que ele só a vira usando quando ela aparecera em sua porta para _isso_. O tipo de vestido, Booth agora sabia, que sairia do corpo dela com um movimento apenas, e a deixaria nua na frente dele.

Os olhos dele pareciam queimar enquanto a olhava e dava um passo em direção a ela, sem cerimônia alguma tirando o vestido de seda por sobre os braços dela. Ela nunca disse uma palavra, nem ele disse, mas Booth nunca desviou o seu olhar do dela.

Porque ela podia se esconder atrás do silêncio, mas não podia se esconder dele.

Assim como da outra vez, ela estava completamente nua por baixo do vestido, e assim como da outra vez, ele deixou o tecido cair no meio de sua sala e carregou-a para sua cama.

Ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas e trilhou beijos pelo peito dele. Ele colocou-a no meio da cama e deu um passo para trás para remover a calça de moletom e a cueca que ele ainda usava. Em meio ao lençol azul escuro ela parecia a mais bela oferenda pagã. Ele olhou-a e sentiu sua garganta se fechar, e imaginou quanto tempo ela ainda podia deixar isso tudo continuar. Ele quis que ela dissesse algo para desfazer o silêncio, da mesma forma que ela se deixou desfazer em seus braços, e então, finalmente –finalmente- tornar tudo aquilo real. Mas ela permaneceu em silêncio e ele soube que a realidade não seria naquele momento.

Ela abriu as pernas e ele deslizou Para dentro dela em um movimento rápido. Sem preliminares. Porque ela _sempre_ estava molhada e pronta quando abria as pernas para ele, e ao olhar em seus olhos, ele sempre sabia que ela não queria preliminares. Ela queria _ele._

Ele envolveu-a com os braços e beijou-a com força enquanto se movia dentro dela uma, duas, várias vezes. E ela sabia, àquela altura, que não devia fechar os olhos, porque aquela era a única coisa que ele não permitiria.

Ela gemeu intensamente contra a boca dele, suas unhas deixando marcas em suas costas, e o quadril dela encontrando o dele, com força, cada vez que ele se movia desesperadamente contra ela.

Ele fez amor com ela a noite toda, de novo e de novo, e o único barulho que quebrava o silêncio entre eles era o som dos gemidos que eles deixavam escapar.

Pela manhã ela tinha ido embora, assim como todas as outras manhãs. Os lençóis frios inevitavelmente o faziam imaginar se tudo aquilo não tinha passado de apenas um sonho.

Mas ela sempre o marcava. Os arranhões em suas costas eram a única lembrança além do silêncio.


	2. Every Morning Hurts

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: Esta provavelmente se encaixa alguns meses depois que tudo começou. Espero que gostem! :)

* * *

**

**Every Morning Hurts**

Os braços dela estavam em volta dele e sua bochecha pressionada em suas costas. Mas então ele sentiu-a se mover na cama e soube que ela estava se preparando para ir embora.

Booth fechou os olhos, apertando-os, quando ela liberou-o do abraço e, quando ele sentiu-a se mover na cama novamente, ele mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto de sangue na boca.

_Não vai embora,_ ele implorou internamente. _Por favor. Não faça isso de novo. __Fica. Oh Deus, fica._

Booth hesitou quando ouviu o som da porta da frente se fechando, e rolou na cama, ficando com o rosto virado para o teto, uma das mãos no peito, a outra esticada sobre o lado dela da cama. Ele não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas encarando o teto obstinadamente.

Ele quase quis se sentir paralisado, porque daí, talvez, ele não fosse se sentir como se algo o estivesse remoendo e rasgando por dentro. Mas isso nunca seria possível. Porque não tinha como ele se sentir paralisado quando estava com ela, quando ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela nos lençóis, sentir o gosto dela nos seus lábios, _senti-la_ em seu corpo.

Os lençóis já estavam ficando frios sob a sua mão e então ele apenas se curvou na cama, numa posição encolhida, sentindo a angústia e o desapontamento correrem por todo o seu corpo. Depois de meses nessa situação, ele sentia como se ele tivesse em algum lugar entre o mais deslumbrante dos sonhos e o mais terrível dos pesadelos. E ele sabia que em algum ponto ela não seria mais capaz de esconder, e ele não seria mais capaz de suportar, e quando isso acontecesse, ele estaria em um eterno sonho, ou começaria a viver o pesadelo.

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram pelas frestas das cortinas e ele fechou os olhos, se escondendo da luz da manhã, odiando tudo o que ela trazia. A quietude, a falta de esperança, a alegria extravagante dos raios de sol que pareciam zombar dele com todo o calor e conforto que traziam. Toda manhã arrancava um pedaço dele, porque cada manhã agora trazia sua porção especial de tortura.

Depois de algumas semanas, ele começou a dormir em qualquer outro lugar nas noites em que ela não aparecia. Incapaz de suportar dormir em sua própria cama sem ela, ele desistia e ia para o outro quarto ou, às vezes, para o sofá. E então ele acordaria ou no sofá ou no quarto de hóspedes. Em uma cama que não era dele e que não tinha o cheiro dela, tudo isso apenas para lembrá-lo que ela não tinha estado em seus braços na noite anterior. E naquelas manhãs ele sempre se sentia com vontade de bater em alguma coisa.

Nas manhãs em que ele acordava e ela já tinha ido embora, ele apenas sentia desolação, o desespero quase o sufocando. E ele quase não tinha tempo suficiente para lutar contra isso antes de ele ter que se arrumar para o trabalho.

E então havia alguns momentos, quando ele tinha que se segurar cruelmente contra a vontade de puxá-la e segurá-la debaixo dele, impedindo-a de ir embora. Em manhãs como essa, ele mal conseguia sequer pensar em lutar. Ao invés disso, ele apenas encarava o teto do quarto, esperando o sol nascer, deixando a insegurança e angústia o sufocarem implacavelmente.

Booth não conseguia, na verdade, dizer qual era pior. As manhãs em que ele acordava e descobria que ela não estava mais lá, ou aquelas em que, antes do amanhecer, ele ouvia quando ela estava indo embora. O que poderia ser pior que isso?

Mas é claro que ele sabia, ele _sabia._ Porque ele descobriria que ainda pior do que as manhãs, eram as noites em que ela não aparecia de jeito nenhum.


	3. More

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: Apenas porque eu achei que faria sentido colocar esse depois dos dois primeiros. O próximo será sobre os pensamentos de Brennan sobre o pesadelo e ela vai até a casa dele.

* * *

**

**More**

Ela sabia por que estava ali. Porque ela o queria, ela precisava dele e não tinha como ficar longe.

A primeira vez que ela apareceu na porta dele foi uma semana depois que a bala quase atingira a têmpora de Booth. Foi algo mínimo, mal causou um arranho. Fizeram uma sutura no próprio local do acidente e ele nem mesmo precisou ir ao hospital. Brennan soube que ele havia esquecido do acontecimento um minuto depois que ocorrera, do contrário, ele seria incapaz de fazer seu trabalho.

Mas ela não era capaz de esquecer.

O sonho a perseguiu todas as noites durante a semana, até _aquela_ noite, durante a qual ela não podia mais aceitar aquele sonho.

Então, ela bateu na porta dele às duas da manhã, usando nada, a não ser um vestido leve de seda que Angela a fizera comprar mas ela nunca usara.

Ele tinha aberto a porta, de um jeito sonolento e com o olho apenas meio aberto, mas estava gloriosamente vivo. E então, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela retirou o vestido por cima da cabeça. Um olhar para o rosto dela e ele não perguntou nada. Mas quando Booth pressionou-a contra ele e ela deixou um beijo suave na tepora dele, ele soube.

Ela o beijou desesperadamente, dizendo, em seu silêncio, o que ela precisava. E ele entendeu, como ele sempre entendia.

Na manhã seguinte ela o deixou quando ainda era madrugada, e quando ele apareceu no laboratório para dizer a ela que eles tinham um caso, Brennan soube que Booth não falaria nada.

A próxima vez que isso aconteceu ela não apareceu tão tarde, mas ela não podia nem mesmo fingir que não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, porque ela tinha comprado outro vestido. Leve e de seda.

Quando ele a deixou entrar, ela apenas o encarou, permitindo que ele não falasse nada. Ele não podia perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, nem fazê-la verbalizar o fato de que ela queria mais uma noite com ele.

Mas então, três meses depois, ela havia perdido a conta de quantas noites havia passado com ele. No entanto, se ela quisesse um número, a única coisa que ela precisaria fazer seria olhar em seu closet e contar quantos vestidos de seda ela tinha.

Brennan sabia que tinha que parar. Era loucura, quase como viver uma vida dupla. Porque não importava o que ele fazia com ela durante a noite, quando eles se viam durante o trabalho, ele nunca deixara nada, nem mesmo um olhar, trair o fato de que ele não tinha passado a noite sozinho.

Ela se perguntou se para ele era mais fácil fingir que passara a noite sozinho quando acordava sozinho na cama. Ela se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela ficasse. Ou mesmo se ela falasse. Mas ela nunca fez naa disso e ele nunca perguntou e ela apenas não conseguia mais ficar longe.

Então ela continuou aparecendo na porta dele, excitada e nua por baixo dos vestidos que sempre usava. E ele retiraria o tecido do corpo dela ali mesmo na sala, e carregaria Brennan até a cama dele sem dizer uma palavra. De manhã ela teria ido, mas a essa altura ela não mentiria para si mesma quando pegasse o vestido do chão. Ela sabia que voltaria. Para ele.

_Porque ela precisava de mais. __Mais disso, mais dele… muito, muito mais._

_Ela não conseguia ter o suficiente._


	4. Only You Can Hold Back the Nightmare

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: esta é uma das poucas em que a linha de tempo está bem especificada.

* * *

**

**  
Only You Can Hold Back the Nightmare**

_  
__Ela estava rodeada por sangue, mas não era dela. Oh céus, era tudo dele. Ela abraçou-se ao corpo sem vida dele, balançando-se para frente e para trás, negando para si mesma que aquilo estava acontecendo. Não, não, não, nãããão!_

Ela acordou gritando. O sangue era sempre dele, mas os gritos era sempre dela.

"Booth," – ela sussurrou, seu corpo tremendo incontrolavelmente. Saindo da cama, ela foi até o banheiro e abriu a torneira da pia. A água caía audivelmente enquanto ela encarava seu rosto assustado no espelho.

O pesadelo passou por sua mente, de novo e de novo. A bala atingindo a têmpora dele, o tremor do corpo dele, o sangue em suas mãos... a agonia no coração dela. E assim como todas as noites da semana, ela vomitou no vaso sanitário. E logo depois ela ia até a pia novamente, escovava os dentes com certa brutalidade, tentando desesperadamente sair daquele ciclo vicioso que era aquele pesadelo.

Mas mesmo quando ela lavava a sua boca e voltava para o quarto, ela sabia que não tinha feito sucesso algum naquela noite. Porque ao invés de voltar para a cama, ela apenas deixava que sua camisola escorregasse pelos seus ombros e caísse aos seus pés, no chão. Ela nem mesmo se incomodava em pegá-la.

E quase que em piloto automático, ela ia nua até seu closet e pegava um vestido, algum que ela nunca tivesse usado antes, algum que pudesse ser facilmente retirado por cima dos braços. E apenas mais tarde ela iria descobrir como ele também poderia facilmente escorregar pelo seu corpo.

Ela se moveu rapidamente pelo apartamento, apanhando apenas as chaves do carro antes de sair pela porta. Se Brennan tivesse pensando racionalmente, ela poderia ter se lembrado que ele estava vivo, que ela o vira todos os dias da última semana e que não havia nada de errado com ele a não ser uma pequena queimadura em sua têmpora.

Mas ela não estava mais sendo racional, porque todas as noites ele morria em seus braços. Durante a noite ele sempre estava morto. E ela o queria vivo, gloriosamente vivo, e em seus braços.

Ela dirigiu pelas ruas vazias de D.C. e chegou ao apartamento dele em metade do tempo que o usual. Não havia tráfego às quase duas horas da manhã.

Assim que ela alcançou a porta, tudo que ela pôde fazer foi encarar e tremer. Ela pressionou a palma contra a madeira, quase como se, se fizesse isso, ela se reassegurasse da noite que passaria ali, apenas por alcançar a porta dele. Mas, claro, não era o suficiente.

Ela precisava de mais. Precisava vê-lo, senti-lo, respirá-lo.

Apenas ele podia acalmá-la e confortá-la. Apenas ele podia segurar o pesadelo. O pensamento fez com que ela entrasse em ação imediatamente, fazendo-a bater na porta. Suave da primeira vez, mas então depois ela estava batendo rápido e com força, quase no mesmo ritmo que o seu coração.

Ao abrir a porta, ele automaticamente deu um passo para trás para deixá-la entrar, surpreso e sonolento demais para verbalizar seu pensamento. E quando ela deixou que suas chaves e seu vestido caíssem no chão, ele apenas pôde encará-la em um choque atordoado. E Brennan apenas olhou para ele em desespero, dando permissão para que ele a tocasse e a confortasse.

Dando permissão que ele reassegurasse o coração aterrorizado dela que, mesmo de noite, ele ainda estava gloriosamente vivo.


	5. Wide Awake Now

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: Aproveitem a continuidade linear desse capítulo, porque isso não acontece muito nessa história! :)

* * *

**

**Wide Awake Now**

_  
__Mas o que...?_

Booth saltou da cama ao ouvir aquele barulho insistente; automaticamente alcançou a arma antes de se dar conta de que o barulho vinha da sua porta de entrada. Ele olhou de lado para o relógio digital e viu que eram duas da manhã. Ele saiu da cama reclamando alguma coisa e andou para atender a porta, estava descalço e usando calças de pijama com desenhos de pequenas algemas.

Se fosse seu vizinho reclamando novamente do casal barulhento do andar de cima, ele iria atirar no cara. Quantas vezes ele havia dito para ligar para a polícia... a polícia local ao invés de acordar um agente do FBI que tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte? Vezes demais para contar. Mas quando ele olhou pelo olho mágico, ficou chocado ao ver sua parceira.

_Bones_, ele pensou, abrindo a porta e dando um passo para trás, tentando acordar seu cérebro ainda adormecido. Ele olhou-a atentamente, se certificando de que ela não estava fisicamente machucada, mas sua pergunta morreu na ponta da língua assim que ela deixou as chaves caírem no chão, sendo seguidas imediatamente pelo vestido delicado que ela usava.

Cada célula de seu cérebro travou enquanto ele apenas a encarava. E então ele estava bem acordado, mas ainda congelado no lugar.

_Oh Deus, ela é era perfeita, tão perfeita… em todos os lugares... Ele ainda estava dormindo, no final das contas?_

Mas ele não poderia estar dormindo, porque em seus sonhos ela nunca estava tão assustada. Ele nunca tinha visto os olhos dela tão devastados e ele automaticamente deu um passo à frente, colocando-a em seus braços. Booth abraçou-a com força, tentando acalmá-la e confortá-la, tentando tirar aquele olhar assustado dos olhos dela.

Ele estava quase perguntando sobre o que tinha acontecido quando ela colocou a cabeça para trás e de um beijo suave na têmpora dele. Ela tremeu e subitamente ele entendeu o que tinha causado tudo isso.

Tinha sido bem perto, ele se lembrou, mas tinha sido somente um arranhão. Ela tinha entrado em pânico na cena, insistindo para eles irem a um hospital, mas ele assegurou-a de que estava tudo bem, que os para-médicos tinham cuidado dele e então ela se acalmara. Ou ele pensava isso.

_Oh, baby, eu sinto muito._ Booth olhou para ela, sem saber o que dizer, quando ela pressionou mais o corpo contra o dele, beijando-o com um certo desespero que ele podia praticamente provar. Ela o estava beijando como se quisesse engoli-lo, e ele não pôde deixar de beijá-la de volta.

Os dedos dela tocaram as costas dele e, nos olhos dela, ele pôde ver o medo e a necessidade, mas também a esperança de que ele não fizesse nenhuma pergunta. Então, ele pegou-a nos braços e carregou-a até o quarto sem dizer nada.

Assim que ele estava sobre ela na cama, ela abaixou a calça dele e um movimento rápido. Os dedos dela imediatamente o envolveram, guiando-o para dentro dela. Booth não acho que ela pudesse estar pronta, mas quando ela enlaçou-o firmemente com as pernas e braços, ele não teve opção.

Ela beijou-o enquanto ele se moveu e ele gemeu entre o beijo com a sensação de estar dentro dela. _Oh, Deus, _ele não podia acreditar naquela sensação maravilhosa dentro dela. Quente e molhada. Deliciosamente molhada.

Durante horas. Ela estava molhada e pronta durante horas, fazendo-o ter um orgasmo atrás do outro enquanto ela se movia desesperadamente debaixo dele. Ele alcançou aquela sensação fantástica várias e várias vezes, os beijos dela impedindo-o de pronunciar qualquer palavra que ele quisesse dizer.

Ele adormeceu nos braços dela, esgotado e exausto. Nunca imaginara que pela manhã ela teria ido e não haveria nada a ser dito.


	6. Need

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: Pela primeira vez, esta é uma parte sob o ponto de vista da Brennan. O que me lembra que é sempre pov do Booth ou da Brennan, raramente dos dois. Eu tentarei alternar sempre os povs, então poderemos ver as mentes de cada um. :) Aproveitem!

* * *

**

**Need**

Ela estava ali de novo, nem mesmo fingindo que _esta_ vez seria a última.

Quando ela bateu, seu coração acelerou. Sempre acelerava, ansiosamente esperando que ele aparecesse do outro lado da porta.

Durante todos os meses em que ela estivera fazendo isso, ele sempre abria a porta. Mas a cada vez ela ficava preocupada que talvez ele não aparecesse, que ele decidisse botar um ponto final nessa loucura.

Ou pior, que ele tivesse saído. Com alguma outra pessoa, e não mais estivesse esperando por ela.

Mas ele sempre estava em casa e naquela noite não foi diferente. Ele deu um passo para trás para deixar que ela entrasse sem dizer qualquer palavra.

O que havia para ser dito? Ele sempre sabia porque ela estava ali.

Ele fechou a porta e se virou para estudá-la enquanto ela colocava a bolsa em cima da mesa. Ela sempre fazia isso e ele sempre a observava, aquecendo-a apenas com o olhar, antes mesmo de tirar seu vestido.

Brennan também não podia deixar de observá-lo. Dependendo da noite, ela o observaria em diferentes estágios de nudez. E o modo como ele estava naquela noite era sempre o preferido dela.

Descalço e sem camisa, usando apenas a calça cinza de moletom. Cada músculo do abdômen perfeitamente definido e chamando pela sua língua. _Maravilhoso._

Ele parecia e cheirava Deliciosamente. E agora ela sabia que o gosto dele era ainda melhor. Algumas noites ela quis atacá-lo tão logo entrara pela porta, e simplesmente ir para o chão da sala com ele. Mas ela nunca fez isso, porque ela estava sempre com muito medo. De que, ela não sabia exatamente. Talvez porque aquele gesto fosse flagrar toda a sua fraqueza, seu desespero e necessidade.

Mas aquilo era uma desculpa tão boba, porque o corpo dela sempre a traía de qualquer modo.

O olhar dele quase a queimava enquanto ele se movia rapidamente e colocava seu vestido novo sobre os braços dela, tirando-o, deixando-a nua e exposta para ele.

Os lábios dele nunca se moveram, mas seus olhos nunca paravam de falar. Ela podia se esconder atrás do silencia, mas jamais poderia se esconder dele.

Como sempre, ele deixou o vestido cair no chão e colocou seus braços ao redor do corpo nu dela. E como sempre, seu corpo a traiu e reagiu instintivamente, mostrando para ela o que ela era fraca e o quando estava desesperada. Mostrando o quanto ela precisava dele.

Ela colocou as pernas ao redor dele e trilhou beijos no peito dele enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto.

Ele colocou-a sobre a cama e deu um passo atrás para retirar as poucas peças de roupa que ainda usava. O cheiro dele rodeou-a e ela fechou os olhos brevemente enquanto o inalava. Segundos depois ela abriu-os novamente, encontrando-o de pé ao lado da cama, nu e incrivelmente excitado.

Mas os olhos dele estavam atormentados e isso fez o coração dela aperta. Ela quis dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que apagasse aquele olhar, mas ela estava aterrorizada.

Porque falar alteraria aquela realidade e ela se sentiu paralisada com o medo. Porque nessa realidade, ela _o tinha_, e ela não sabia o que aconteceria uma vez que o silêncio fosse quebrado e eles fossem lançados para uma nova realidade.

Ela _precisava_ _tanto_ dele, e a necessidade a paralisava, deixando-a com tanto medo que a impedia de aceitar os riscos. Não seria naquela noite.

_Céus, apenas mais uma noite._

As pernas dela se abriram em um convite silencioso e ele deixou-se deslizar para dentro do corpo dela. Com força. Ele sempre entendia a comunicação silenciosa que ela usava.

O encaixe dos dois era absolutamente perfeito. _Sempre. E. Toda. Vez._

Ele abafou o gemido dela enquanto a beijava com necessidade. Os braços dele ao redor dela, abraçando-a forte.

Ela deixou que o desespero dele se juntasse ao dela, seguindo-o em cada movimento que ele fazia, arranhando as costas dele.

Ela sempre o marcava, e ela não se importava. Porque mesmo que quando a manhã chegasse ela já tivesse ido embora, ela queria que ele se lembrasse.

_Ela precisava que ele se lembrasse._

Ele era sempre tão bom em fingir durante o dia. Em fingir que ele não sabia o que tinha feito com ela durante a noite. Fingir que ele não a tinha beijado e tocado cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Ela não queria que ele esquecesse. Ela queria que ele _precisasse_ disso também.

Ela era dele por toda a noite. Os gemidos combinados falando toda e qualquer coisa que ele não ousavam falar alto.

Antes de amanhecer ele queria deixar que sua mão passeasse pelo corpo adormecido dele, querendo tocá-lo. Mas ao invés disso, ela levantou-se da cama e foi embora. Ficar, da mesma forma que falar, era uma das coisas que alteraria aquela realidade.

Mas ela sabia que não podia deixar essa situação continuar por muito mais tempo. A necessidade a estava deixando aos pedaços.

Ela precisava disso, mas ela também precisava dele. _Todo ele._

Ela não podia mais mentir. E eles teriam que alterar a realidade depois de tanto tempo.


	7. Not Exactly Government Issue

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: Certo, eu pensei que talvez fôssemos precisar de algo mais leve depois de todo o angst dos episódios passados. E eu amo o Wendell (embora tenha pensado que o Sr. Nigel Muray fosse meu preferido) então esse é o resultado. Cabe em qualquer lugar e qualquer tempo que você quiser. :)

* * *

**

**  
****Not Exactly Standard Government Issue**

"Puta merda!"

As palavras escaparam da boca de Wendell sem sua permissão e então havia três pares de olhos fitando-o, indagando sobre sua reação, e ele desesperadamente desejou que tivesse se controlado melhor.

"Puta merda está certo." – um dos agentes do FBI que estava no time acenou – "Merda, Booth, quem diabos fez isso com você?"

"Bem, quem quer que seja ela," – outro agente se intrometeu, chegando mais perto – "ela não é exatamente problema do governo, é?"

Wendell começou a rezar para que se abrisse um buraco no chão e o fizesse sumir dali.

"Wow!" – outro ocupante do vestiário se junto à conversa – "Por favor, me diga que foi o melhor sexo da sua vida, porque isso parece que dói muito."

"Isso realmente parece que dói demais." – o agente que primeiro reagiu com a exclamação chocada de Wendell falou – "Mas eu aposto como valeu muito à pena." – ele adicionou, sem perceber a tempestade por trás dos olhos de Booth.

"Eu vou pegar minha arma," – Booth disse com os dentes cerrados, jogando seu bastão de hockey na mochila e pegando sua camiseta do armário – "e vou atirar primeiro e perguntar depois."

Wendell e um dos agentes mais novos desviaram o olhar e tentaram ficar invisíveis. Mas o restos dos caras no vestiário não estavam querendo deixar Booth escapar disso tão facilmente.

"Ok, Booth, você tem Escondido isso da gente." – um dos agentes mais velhos falou – "Então, quem é ela?"

Booth simplesmente colocou a camiseta e ignorou a pergunta enquanto começou rapidamente a pegar seu equipamento. Todos imediatamente concluíram que Booth não iria responder a nenhuma pergunta, e ninguém ficou realmente surpreso com isso, já que o fato de Booth não ser o tipo que "beija e conta" era bem conhecido por todos.

Mas aquilo não significava que eles iriam apenas desistir. Porque pegar o tão certinho Agente Especial Seeley Booth com marcas de sexo selvagem nas costas não era algo que acontecia todos os dias. A situação não podia simplesmente passar despercebida.

"Certo, pessoal" - um dos agentes mais velhos anunciou - "Nós somos agentes do FBI, podemos descobrir quem é." - ele estava especialmente agitado pois era o que trabalhava com Booth há mais tempo.

"Mmm … vejamos. Você não está saindo com ninguém"´- ele deduziu com um aceno - "Então... de que estamos falando, Booth? Sexo de uma noite?"

"Nah," - outro agente imediatamente falou - "Qual é, Booth não faz isso de sexo de uma noite."

Booth bateu a porta do armário com força e lançou um olhar mortal a Wendell, enquanto os agentes continuavam a debater entre si. Wendell podia apenas mostrar sua expressão, apropriadamente mostrando o quão arrependido ele estava. Ele nem mesmo tinha percebido que sua reação tinha saído tão alta como saiu.

Mas merda, ali estava ele, prestes a perguntar algo sobre hóquei, quando o Agente Booth se virou e ele teve uma visão bastante ampla dos arranhões longos, vívidos e avermelhados nas costas dele, que significavam apenas uma coisa: Agente Booth tinha transado com alguém até quase perder os sentidos na noita anterior. E assim que o pensamento se materializou, ele não foi capaz de se controlar. De fato, os arranhõs enormes e a conclusão automática de sua mente tinham feito aquela reação arrependida sair um tanto alta..

E agora Wendell estava imaginando como ele ia morrer.

"Isso não acabou, Booth," - um dos agentes falou alto quando Booth pegou seu equipamento e saiu do vestiário sem dizer mais nada.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele, todos os agentes se olharam de forma idêntica; eles tinham acabar de conseguir uma desculpa para fazerem uma das coisas que mais gostavam de fazer..

"Então, vamos começar a festa, certo?"


	8. Fighting it Out

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: Eu estava me sentindo um pouco angst. Me digam se gostaram. :)**

* * *

**Fighting It Out**

Quando ela bateu na porta dele naquela noite, ele não ficou surpreso.

Normalmente ele não tinha ideia. E mesmo assim, mais e mais ultimamente ele esperava que ela aparecesse quase toda noite. Booth nunca sabia realmente quando ela apareceria.

Mas aquela noite ele soube, porque naquele dia eles tinham se estranhado o dia inteiro. O dia inteiro eles brigaram, uma discussão atrás da outra, até que ele a deixou no Jeffersonian.

E assim que ela saiu do carro, ela disse para ele, "Isso não acabou.". Suas palavras ecoaram mesmo depois que ela bateu a porta do carro e ele soube que ela estava planejando continuar aquela batalha naquela noite, só que ela não usaria palavras. Ele já sabia que eles iriam brigar usando seus corpos.

Ele deu um passo para trás para deixá-la entrar. Ela entrou e ficou com as costas viradas para ele. Normalmente, ela o encararia enquanto ele trancava a porta, mas naquela noite ela não se virou nem mesmo quando ele parou atrás dela. Então, segurando os quadris dela, Booth puxou-a, fazendo o corpo dela escostar em sua ereção.

Um gemido quase inaudível escapou dos lábios dela quando ele segurou o vestido dela e tirou-o em um único movimento. Segurando sua cintura, ele pressionou-a contra ele novamente, enquanto ele a beijava de um lado e outro do pescoço. Uma de suas mãos se moveu sobre a barriga dela e então mais para baixo. As pernas de Brennan se abriram automaticamente e ele deslizou seus dedos para dentro dela. Ele sabia que ela estaria molhada e pronta, ela sempre estava, mas isso nunca falhava em excitá-lo de uma forma absurda.

Os quadris dela se moveram duas vezes contra os dedos de Booth antes dela se virar para encará-lo. Colocando suas mãos nos cabelos dele, ela o beijou de uma forma bruta e ele a segurou quando ela envolveu sua cintura com as pernas.

Booth nem mesmo soube como eles chegaram ao quarto, porque a língua dela estava insana em sua boca, requisitando sua total atenção. Antes que ele pudesse colocá-la na cama, ela colocou os pés no chão e abaixou as calças e a cueca dele, deixando-o nu. No momento em que ele jogou as roupas para o lado, ela o empurrou na cama e ficou em cima dele.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, ela deixou que ele deslizasse para dentro dela e começou a se mover sobre ele. as costas dele arquearam e suas mãos alcançaram os quadris dela enquanto ela se movia rapidamente. Ela estava se mexendo tão intensamente sobre ele que Booth teve que morder o lábio para segurar o grito.

Ela pressionou o peito contra o dele e afundo o rosto em seu pescoço quando o orgasmo a atingiu. E quando ela finalmente parou de tremer, ele girou-a, ficando por cima, saindo quase que totalmente de dentro dela antes de deixar-se penetrá-la novamente. O gemido baixindo dela o enlouqueceu, seus quadris automaticamente ganhando velocidade com o som. Ele passou os dedos nos cabelos dela e encarou os olhos dela, movendo-se frenteticamente dentro de seu corpo.

Os olhos dela estavam num azul intenso e ele quase pôde ver o desafio neles. Tirando seus dedos do cabelo dela, ele segurou seus quadris e se moveu ainda mais freneticamente, como se tudo dependesse daquilo. Quando ela mordeu o ombro dele e o orgasmo a atingiu novamente, ele não conseguiu mais se controlar.

Da mesma forma que eles tinham feito durante o dia, eles lutaram a noite inteira. E mesmo que não houvesse carinhos nem um fazer amor lento e doce, mesmo que eles estivessem transando loucamente, ele ainda assim fez amor com ela. Ele ainda assim perdeu mais um pedaço de sua alma para ela. E ele não tinha forças para lutar contra isso.

Ele podia lutar com ela, céus, ele amava lutar com ela, na cama e fora dela. Mas ele não podia lutar _contra_ ela, ele não podia lutar contra _isso_, e ele já estava tão envolvido nessa situação, que ele nem mesmo queria. Porque ele precisava dela, oh merda, ele a amava, e qualquer senso de auto-preservação que ele pudesse ter, já tinha sido destruído há muito tempo. _Ela_ tinha destruído esse senso; com toda a sua vulnerabilidade, sua beleza, sua estranheza, com o modo como ela o fazia se sentir tão vivo apenas pelo jeito que o olhava.

E agora ele apenas podia ter esperanças de que ela não _o destruiria._


	9. Pretense

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia_******************************__****.

* * *

**

**Pretense**

"Bones, vamos lá, nós temos que ir." - Booth entrou correndo no escritório dela, alerta e cheio de energia graças aos dois copos de café que ele tinha tomado naquela manhã.

"Onde nós vamos?"

"Nós temos um corpo" - ele respondeu, passando o café que ele tinha comprado pra ela - "Está dentro de um carro, e esse carro tem placas de Virgínia, então eles nos chamaram."

"Desculpa por não estar mais quente." - ele disse quando ela tomou um gole.

"Tudo bem." - ela disse suavemente - "Obrigada."

"Bren, não se esqueça que vamos sair hoje de noite." - Angela entrou no escritório com um olhar determinado no rosto - "Este lugar parece fantástico."

"Hey, Booth," - ela o cumprimentou antes de voltar a olhar para Brennan - "Nós vamos. Sem mais desculpas. Eu ouvi todas nos últimos meses e agora estou batendo o pé!"

"Ange," Brennan se certificou de olhar para a amiga - "Eu não acho que isso..."

"Não," Angela interrompeu sem cerimônias - "Você sabe quantos homens gostosos estarão nesse lugar?" - a pergunta era claramente retórica - "Você sabe que não é crime fazer sexo de vez em quando."

"Eu estou bem ciente de que não é crime fazer sexo, Angela." - Brennan falou sem muito olhar para o parceiro.

"Senhoritas," - a voz de Booth estava amena - "Por mais fascinante que seja esse assunto, tem um corpo esperando e possivelmente um crime para ser resolvido." - ele realmente tentou manter seu tom normal quando continuou - "Eu tenho certeza que lutar contra o crime é ligeiramente mais importante do que os planos de vocês para hoje a noite."

"Bem, alguém está mal humorado hoje." - o comentário de Angela deixou claro para Booth que ele não tinha mantido sua voz tão calma como ele pretendia. Mas merda, seu coração tinha ido até a garganta com as palavras de Angela.

Apenas o pensamento dela saindo de noite e deixando algum homem tocá-la o estava deixando nauseado. _Sem chances, ela não faria isso_, ele tentou se acalmar.

Ela era dele. Toda noite!

_Quase toda noite_, sua mente o lembrou com desgosto.

_Inferno, ela era sempre dele_, Booth argumentou consigo mesmo. Ele sabia disso e ela sabia disso.

Mas ele imaginava se continuaria pensando assim se ela não aparecesse essa noite.

"Lembre-e de ir em casa se trocar," - a voz de Angela invadiu seus pensamentos - "Droga, Brenn, nem está frio lá fora, por que você está usando um suéter de gola alta?"

"Eu discordo." - o tom de Brennan era final - "Está ventando lá fora, e vai estar mais quando eu sair daqui e tiver escurecido."

Sua voz estava bastante razoável; os olhos dela nem mesmo piscaram na direção dele, mas Booth sentiu seu corpo inteiro pegar fogo.

Ele tinha ido à loucura na noite passada. Mais e mais ultimamente ele não conseguia se conter. Especialmente quando ela não aparecia em noites consecutivas, e antes da noite anterior, ela tinha passado quatro noites sem aparecer.

Então, quando ele abriu a porta à meia noite, ele foi incapaz de se controlar.

Booth colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça para tentar disfarçar os sinais óbvios de raiva quando ele curvou as mãos em punho fechado. Ele trabalhava tão arduamente durante o dia para manter as lembranças longe. Ele realmente não tinha escolha, ele sabia que se deixasse as lembranças fluírem seria impossível aparecer para trabalhar todos os dias e fingir que nada acontecia.

Mas essa conversa estava colapsando todas as barreiras mentais que ele tinha erguido para poder manter sua sanidade. E então, a razão que a levara a usar aquela peça de roupa em particular fluiu em sua mente de uma forma viciante.

_Ele abriu a porta na noite passada e precisou marcar cada pedacinho dela. No instante em que ele a teve nua em sua sala, ele atacou o pescoço dela com um prazer desesperado. Normalmente ele ateria carregado para sua cama logo que tivesse tirado seu vestido, mas na noite passada ele tinha passado os dedos pelos cabelos dela, colocado sua cabeça para trás, e beijado e chupado seu pescoço._

_Ele sentiu o desespero e mostrou-o nela. Ele não beijou os lábios dela porque não queria sufocar seus gemidos; ele queria ouvi-los ecoarem pelo seu quarto e suavizar a dor que o silêncio tinha criado. Então, enquanto ele se movia no corpo dela repetidas vezes, ele não tocou a boca dela, ao invés disso, ele descontou em seu pescoço, com beijos profundos e desesperados._

O corpo inteiro de Booth se tencionou com a necessidade que ele tinha de andar até ela e ver o quanto ele a tinha marcado. Não tinha sido a primeira vez que ele a tinha marcado durante o frenesi de paixão e ele sabia que não seria a última. Mas normalmente ele fazia isso em lugares mais escondidos e normalmente ele tentava ao menos manter um pouco de controle. Mas, Jesus, quanto mais longe essa situação ia, mais o seu controle se esvaía, e ultimamente era quase não existente.

Deus, ela tinha uma pele tão linda e pálida, e tudo que ele queria naquele momento era depositar beijos suaves e carinhosos em cada marca que ele tinha feito. _Ele deveria ter permissão para fazer isso, _ele pensou, novamente em desespero. Ele deveria ter permissão de ir até ela no meio do dia e acalmá-la e tocá-la e deixá-la saber o quanto ele precisava dela.

Os olhos de Angela colidiram com os dele e, por um segundo, Booth teve quase certeza que ela tinha sido capaz de ler os pensamentos agonizantes que passavam por sua mente.

Ele piscou uma vez, desesperadamente esperando conseguir botar tudo de volta atrás das barreiras.

"Bones, você está pronta?" - ele perguntou.

"Sim." - manter sua voz controlada era fácil; a parte difícil era controlar o modo como seu corpo queria tremer quando ele colocou a mão em suas costas.

Ele ainda fazia aquilo, ele ainda a tocava de um milhão de jeitos inocentes, do mesmo jeito que ele sempre fizera, como se nada tivesse mudado.

Exceto que tudo tinha mudado e os dois sabiam disso. Mesmo que ambos continuassem fingindo, eles sabiam.

"Brenn," - Angela chamou quando eles saíram do escritório - "Sobre hoje a noite..."

"Nós falamos sobre isso depois, Ange." - mesmo que ela respondesse, Brennan sabia que não havia nada a dizer.

Porque o que ela tinha a dizer? _Desculpe, Ange, mas a única coisa que eu quero fazer de noite é ir fazer sexo com meu parceiro._ Ela não conseguiu conter o pequeno sorriso quando imaginou o olhar de Angela se aquelas palavras algum dia saíssem de sua boca.

Mas o sorriso se dissipou quando ela se deu conta de que, ultimamente, o único momento em que ela não fingia era de noite, quando estava indo à loucura nos braços de seu parceiro.

Porque não havia fingimento na cama dele; tudo era intensamente real quando eles quando estava juntos, quando estavam indefesos nos braços um do outro. Cada gemido, cada toque, cada beijo era um meio de relembrá-los que mesmo em silêncio eles não conseguiriam fingir por muito mais tempo.


	10. This One Night

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: Aqui vamos nós, de novo; esta tem uma linha de tempo bastante específica. Se você não puder saber quando, eu fiz algo errado, lol. Espero que gostem!**

**N/Rbc: eu demoro, mas não vou desistir.**

* * *

**This One Night**

"Hey Booth, procurando pela Brenn?" - a voz de Angela quase o fez pular e ele teve que se recompor antes de se virar para encará-la.

"Hey Ange," - ele disse casualmente - "Yeah, eu pensei que ela estivesse aqui, sabe onde posso encontrá-la?"

"Ela está no limbo a manhã toda, e parecia horrível." - Angela tremeu - "Vocês tem um caso?"

"Yeah," - Booth respondeu e era verdade, mas ele teria passado ali, procurando por ela, com ou sem caso.

"Ela precisa pegar leve." - Angela balançou a cabeça - "Ela parece que não dormiu nada noite passada e agora vai pular de cabeça nesse caso e provavelmente não vai dormir até fechá-lo."

"Talvez você possa lembrá-la que ficar no laboratório a noite toda não é saudável" - ela sugeriu, sorrindo charmosamente para ele - "Ela talvez te ouça."

"Foi isso que ela fez ontem de noite?" - Booth não soube dizer exatamente como ele conseguiu fazer a pergunta sem vacilar.

"Yeah, ela me disse que esteve aqui a noite toda, trabalhando em algumas identificações." - vendo sua expressão de horror, Angela acenou em compreensão - "Eu sei, você acredita nisso?"

"Eu dei o meu discurso e ela até concordou comigo, então eu fico pensando se ela não estava só brincando comigo." - Angela crispou os lábios, considerando - "Mas na verdade ela não faz isso."

"Ela concordou com você?" - ele perguntou meio chocado e esperou que Angela estivesse bastante distraída para notar.

"Yeah, eu estava falando sobre como era estúpido ficar acordada durante a noite fazendo algo que dava pra fazer de dia e ela disse que na verdade eu estava certa, que os atos dela na noite passada foram mesmo muito estúpidos." - Angela soou um pouco eufórica - "Ela disse que foi ilógico e detrimente ficar trabalhando até tarde quando não havia razão para isso."

"Na verdade, ela me deu todo um discurso sobre isso," - ela adicionou, tremendo novamente - "eu fiquei tão surpresa com a veemência dela que eu me afastei, mmm... Você acha que essa é uma nova tática dela para lidar com meus discursos?"

Sem dar chance para ele falar ela divagou - "Porque a Brenn pode ser esperta desse jeito." - saindo do escritório, ela completou com um sorriso - "Bem, não seja tão duro com ela sobre a noite passado, pelo menos não agora, que ela viu o erro do modo workaholic dela."

_Ilógico e detrimente._ Enquanto ele estava indo atrás dela, as palavras passaram repetidamente em sua cabeça porque ele sabia muito bem que ela não estava falando de nenhuma identificação.

Ele tinha acordado naquela manhã com o som do seu celular tocando e alguém avisando sobre o novo caso deles. E depois de receber as informações ele sentou na cama, tonto e meio atordoado, imaginando se tinha sido tudo um sonho. Mas os lençóis bagunçados ainda tinham o cheiro dela e, quando ele foi para o banho, viu as marcas em suas costas. Ele tinha assumido que ela tinha entrado em pânico e fugido.

Mas agora ele sabia que ela não tinha meramente entrado em pânico. Não, ela já estava se apegando àquela maldita racionalidade como um modo de se proteger. E para que? Fingir que nada tinha acontecido? Se recusando a aceitar que ela tinha passado horas se derretendo nos braços dele?

_Oh merda,_ ele subitamente se lembrou do modo como ela havia beijado sua têmpora. Ela tinha aparecido em sua porta por uma razão, e a razão era medo. E agora ela precisava fingir que nada disso tinha sido real?

"Hey, Bones," - ele disse suavemente assim que a encontrou analisando alguns restos mortais.

"Oi, Booth," - ela cumprimentou, ainda analisando os restos sobre a mesa - "Nós temos um caso?"

"Sim," – ele respondeu rapidamente, mesmo quando ele sentiu seu estômago afundar. Ele tinha conseguido a resposta. Ela iria compartimentalizar, ela iria fingir, ela não iria dar nenhuma chance de mostrar pra ela como aquela única noite nunca seria o suficiente.

"Eu vou pegar minhas coisas," – ela disse, olhando nos olhos dele e, por um segundo, ele pensou ter visto os olhos dela brilharem. Mas ela passou por ele e ele ficou lá, quase petrificado pela realização de que ela não falaria sobre nada, nem ele.

Uma noite com ela era tudo o que ele teria. Booth fecho brevemente os olhos, sabendo que se ele não mantivesse pensamentos como aquele atrás de um muro em sua mente, ele nunca conseguiria chegar ao fim do dia. _Oh, merda_, ele teria que esquecer. Esquecer do toque dela, esquecer do gosto dela e do modo surreal de como ela se encaixava perfeitamente nele.

Deus, ele tinha plena certeza de que passaria o resto de sua vida tentando esquecer essa única noite.


	11. So Taken

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: Eu continuo brincando com isso e não tinha certeza se eu postaria ou não. Mas eu meio que gostei de como ficou, então eu decidi compartilhar. Eu diria que este capítulo ficaria melhor mais pro final, quando eles estivessem quase explodindo, mas é um capítulo bem aberto à interpretação!**

* * *

**So Taken**

"Hey, bonitão," – a voz suave e feminina o surpreendeu – "Que tal eu te pagar a próxima rodada?"

Booth virou a cabeça para olhar para a mulher e mostrou um pequeno sorriso, dizendo gentilmente, "Não, obrigado."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e Booth entendeu a surpresa dela. Ela era gostosa e loira, e provavelmente nunca tinha ouvido outra resposta que não um ressonante _sim_ para aquela pergunta.

"Sério?" – ela perguntou num sussurro, se aproximando um pouco mais dele. Ela ainda não estava desistindo porque ele era a coisa mais gostosa naquele bar e ela tinha certeza que ele seria ainda mais gostoso na cama dela.

"Sério." – dessa vez a resposta dele foi um pouco mais convincente e ele se afastou um pouco dela, para que não restasse dúvida de sua seriedade.

"Você já tem dona?" – ela perguntou quando ele a ignorou e voltou para a sua cerveja.

"Sim." – a resposta monossilábica foi dita com tanta conivência que, mesmo que ele não estivesse usando um anel, não havia dúvidas de que ele tinha falado sério. E agora ela estava apenas intrigada.

"Nem um pouco tentado?" – ela perguntou, sem tentar ser provocativa novamente, mas ainda assim curiosa.

"Desculpe." – ele disse, tentando ser educado e honesto – "Nem um pouco."

"Eu tenho certeza que você não é gay." – ela divagou.

"Eu tenho certeza que você está certa." – ele respondeu.

"O que significa que você está tão perdidamente apaixonado por ela, que nem mesmo consegue pensar claramente." – ela viu a mão dele soltar a garrafa de cerveja e soube que ela _estava_ certa – "Eu tenho observado você. Esta é a sua terceira cerveja hoje, por que você está aqui bebendo?"

_Porque ela está fora da cidade, em alguma conferência estúpida e eu não posso nem mesmo ligar para ela e dizer o quanto eu sinto sua falta, o quando eu preciso dela, e eu como eu quero ir para a cama com ela todas as noites e acordar ao lado dela todas as manhãs. Porque nós ainda estamos jogando esse jogo imbecil e eu estou quase enlouquecendo._

"É complicado." – wow, constatação do século.

"O que é tão complicado?" – ela perguntou simplesmente – "Você a ama. Fale para ela."

Booth riu abertamente – "Você não conhece a Bones."

"Bones?" – ela disse assustada – "Eu vou assumir que isso seja um apelido, porque eu realmente espero que não seja o nome verdadeiro dela."

"Não, não é o nome dela." – ele sussurrou – "Só eu a chamo assim." – e o sorriso e dele e a expressão dos olhos castanhos de Booth, enquanto ele falava, deixou-a deslumbrada. _Merda! Quem é essa mulher e o que raios há de errado com ela?_

"Se ela não sente a mesma coisa, ela está louca." – ela disse abruptamente. Que tipo de mulher deixaria escapar um homem desses, tão bonito e tão apaixonado por ela que não estava nem mesmo tentado em traí-la ou fugir dela?

"Ela sente a mesma coisa." – ele disse suavemente – "Ela apenas não consegue dizer."

"E o silêncio está te matando." – não era uma pergunta. Ela podia ver de verdade isso na expressão do rosto dele.

"Você não tem ideia." – ele sorriu sem humor, terminando sua cerveja e levantando-se para sair do bar.

"Talvez você precise lembrá-la que ela não pode ficar em silêncio por mais tempo." – ela advertiu quando ele já estava saindo – "Hey, boa sorte."

"Obrigado pelo conselho." – ele disse com um sorriso, seus olhos ganhando um tom quase preto – "Eu acho que você está certa."

Os olhos dela o seguiram enquanto ele caminhava e ela não pôde impedir o tremor que passou pelo seu corpo. Quem quer que fosse essa mulher que ele chamava de Bones, ele estava louco por ela, e pelo olhar dele, ela tinha certeza que ele faria de tudo para que ela enlouquecesse com ele.


	12. Coming Back for More

Título: Silent Surrender  
Autor: Sleeplessinatlanta  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Angst  
Advertências: Smut - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: vários  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: _Brennan aparece na casa de Booth precisando de apenas uma coisa: ele. Uma noite silenciosa nunca seria o suficiente e, mesmo meses depois, eles ainda enlouquecem durante a noite e fingem durante o dia._

**N/A: Este é um pouco diferente dos outros porque tem vários pontos de vista. Como sempre, espero que gostem e não fiquem tímidos em comentar!

* * *

**

**Coming Back For More**

Os pesadelos dela tinham ido embora e dado lugar aos mais diversos sonhos eróticos, e em cada um deles ela gritava o nome dele, alto, e de um jeito que deixava claro uma satisfação que era impossível de esconder. Colocando os cobertores de lado, Brennan não conseguiu impedir o gemido diante do sonho tão vívido. Ela sentou-se na cama, em um tipo de torpor, tirou a camiseta e a calcinha que usava para dormir, enquanto seu corpo latejava.

Seus seios doíam, tamanha excitação, e ela tremeu quando os tocou. E ela não precisou nem mesmo se tocar para saber que estava absurdamente molhada, seu clitóris pulsava tão intensamente que ela nem mesmo precisou usar seu vibrador. Escorregou uma mão pelo seu corpo, deixando dois de seus dedos deslizarem para dentro de si, suas pernas se abriram ao mínimo toque, suas costas se arquearam por conta da estimulação. Seus olhos se fecharam quando ela deixou escapar um gemido alto e intenso e, em sua mente, ela podia ver seu parceiro, gemendo contra a sua boca e penetrando-a com maestria com dois de seus dedos. Ela abriu os olhos novamente, mas não importava, em sua mente ela ainda podia vê-lo, ainda podia senti-lo, e céus, ela quase pôde sentir o gosto dele quando ela gozou. Todas as noites naquela semana ela tinha acordado tremendo, desesperadamente excitada por ele.

_Oh Deus, o que apenas uma noite tinha com ele feito com ela?_

Brennan sabia que ela tinha fugido naquela manhã, aterrorizada de que uma noite de imprudência dela pudesse arruinar a parceira deles. Mas durante a semana inteira ele tinha fingido que nada nunca tinha acontecido, e agora ela sabia que ele não falaria nada.

Parte dela estava aliviada por ela não ter que se explicar, mas havia aquela outra parte –a parte que sempre aparecia rosnando quando ela estava sozinha com seus pensamentos- a parte que queria confrontá-lo, que queria correr diretamente para ele. E aquela parte dela rosnava com rancor a cada dia que passava e ele não dizia nada.

E ela sabia. Ela sabia por que o silêncio dele a estava deixando louca. Ela era muito esperta para não perceber que a possibilidade de um confrontamento significava a possiblidade de mais uma noite. E se _ele a confrontasse, _então ela não teria que fazer uma escolha. Mas depois da primeira semana, Brennan sabia que não seria assim tão fácil. Ela teria que fazer uma escolha: fingir que nada nunca tinha acontecido ou voltar para mais uma noite.

Duas noites depois ela tomou sua decisão, mesmo que ela estivesse começando a pensar que ela nunca tinha tido uma escolha a fazer. E naquele momento ela não estava no piloto automático, naquele momento ela estava simplesmente faminta.

Ela não tinha certeza do porque ela tinha comprador outro vestido de seda. Talvez ela quisesse que ele soubesse para o que ela estava ali no momento em que ele abrisse a porta. Ela encarou a porta antes de bater, quase paralisada pela combinação de prazer e medo. E quando ele a deixou entrar, ela quase não conseguiu respirar.

Ele trancou a porta e se virou lentamente para olhá-la. Seus olhos passaram pelo vestido dela, seus sentidos se aguçaram assim que ele percebeu o significado por trás do vestido. Parada na frente dele, ela subitamente se sentiu vulnerável e exposta, e ela segurou a respiração, esperando que ele exigisse uma explicação. Ela queria lançar-se sobre ele e dizer, com o seu corpo, o que não era capaz de dizer em voz alta.

O alívio deixou-a fraca quando ele passou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e beijou-a intensamente sem perguntar nada. Mas, uma vez que ela fechou os olhos, ele parou de beijá-la e, quando ela olhou novamente para Booth, ela entendeu. Ela podia se manter em silêncio, mas teria que dar dar isso a ele.

Booth imaginou se ele estava perdendo a cabeça. _Ela estava realmente ali, dizendo, sem palavras, que uma noite não tinha sido o suficiente?_

Quando ele a beijou, faminto, ele imaginou porque ela precisava do silêncio. _O que ela tem tanto medo de dizer em voz alta? _Quando ela fechou os olhos, ele se forçou a parar e espero que ela olhasse novamente para ele. E olhando nos olhos dela, ele tirou o vestido dela por cima, vagarosamente, mas um gesto que era cheio de significado.

Se ela precisava do silêncio, ele daria isso a ela, e se ela precisava fingir uma vez que a noite tivesse acabado, ele fingiria com ela. Mas ele não iria _–não poderia- _dar a ela outro muro para ser erguido entre eles. O olhar naqueles olhos tão expressivos dela, a necessidade e o desejo, o desespero faminto que ele podia enxergar ali, eram as únicas coisas que ainda o mantinham são. Eram as únicas coisas que lhe davam permissão de carregá-la para a sua cama sem fazer uma única pergunta.

Quando ela voltou três noites depois, e mais duas noites seguidas depois dessa, ele fez questão de tirar a roupa dela vagarosa e deliberadamente, em plena luz da sua sala de estar. Seus olhos fixos intensamente nos dela. E naquelas primeiras vezes que ela voltou, ele moveu-se dentro dela implacavelmente, com os dedos enlaçados aos dela, os corpos se tencionando arrebatadoramente, e sempre de olhos bem abertos.

Os dias se tornaram semanas, e as semanas se tornaram meses, e eventualmente ele não precisava mais olhar nos olhos dela para saber como ela se sentia. Ele sabia, quando ela continuava aparecendo em sua porta, quando ela não podia permanecer longe, quando ela passava os braços ao redor do corpo dele, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e tremendo contra ele. Ele sabia que não havia como voltar.

Eles podiam fingir como quisessem durante o dia, mas ela sempre voltava para mais e ele sempre dava isso para ela. Porque ele precisava mais disso também, ele precisava mais _dela_.

Eles tinham cruzado todas as linhas juntos, e o silêncio entre eles era a única barreira que eles não ousavam cruzar. Mas a ressonância no silêncio era a única coisa que eles não podiam negar. A única coisa que suas mentes, que seus corpos, que seus corações estavam desesperados por aquilo, e que era apenas _mais, mais, mais._


End file.
